


Assemblé

by 55vre55



Series: Pas de Deux [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, References to The Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55vre55/pseuds/55vre55
Summary: Evan still can’t quite believe that this is his life. He’s in college, studying something that he loves, he has friends that he sees on a regular basis, and now, he’s – something – with the hottest guy he’s ever met.
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Pas de Deux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Assemblé

**Author's Note:**

> ...Here is the sequel that I started writing last year. Sorry it took so long?
> 
> Only mildly edited, so feel free to send me any comments/suggestions!

Evan still can’t quite believe that this is his life. He’s in college, studying something that he loves, he has friends that he sees on a regular basis, and now, he’s – something – with the hottest guy he’s ever met.

His dinner with Connor had gone so well it was almost scary. They started with swapping stories about Zoe, which was easy. Evan had laughed so hard at the tale of Zoe’s attempts to catch the tooth fairy that water had gone up his nose. Mortified, he had tried to flee to the bathroom, only for Connor to stop him with another story about ripping his tights during an audition and accidentally mooning a casting agent. Connor wasn’t afraid to let Evan see how awkward he could be, and Evan found himself actually relaxing in his company.

They’d exchanged numbers and Connor had chivalrously paid for a taxi to take him back to his dorm, which Evan was grateful for since Zoe had abandoned him. Apologetically, Connor had explained that he really didn’t have much free time this time of year, with so many performances every week. So, they texted.

Constantly.

Lighthearted stories, funny pictures, interesting facts, anything really. Evan can’t remember the last time he connected with someone as quickly as he has with Connor. They share the same interest in books and movies, the same ideas about the world, even the same dark sense of humor. Zoe had certainly been right about how well she’d thought they would get along.

Not that Evan is going to tell her that. She’d actually caught him texting Connor one night, smiling stupidly at his phone and the selfie Connor had sent of him wearing one of the snowflake tiaras backstage. When Zoe had asked what he was grinning at, Evan had turned bright red and slammed his phone face down with a hasty cry of “Nothing!”

Undeterred, Zoe had grabbed at it with a cry of, “Come on, I want to see!” and Evan had practically fallen off her sofa in his attempts to keep it away from her.

Then, of course, Zoe had started tickling him, which was just not fair. Her cry of victory was immediately followed by an excited squeal when she saw Connor’s picture.

“I knew it!” Before Evan could move, her arms had gone around him, hugging him tight. “I knew he’d like you!”

Evan had awkwardly returned the hug, patting her on the back and willing his blush to go away. “It’s just texting,” he had tried to reassure her as much as himself that Connor’s messages didn’t really mean that much. “Besides, he’s really busy, you know, and-”

Zoe had cut him off as she finally let him go, meeting his gaze earnestly. “Ev, Connor never sends me funny pictures. Hell, he really only texts me when he needs something. I’m really happy you guys are getting along.”

Evan had smiled and ducked his head, looking back down at the picture on his phone. It would be weird to make it his lock screen, right? Right, of course, so weird. “I still haven’t forgiven you for not telling me who he was from the beginning,” he had responded teasingly, “but I am glad you introduced us.”

Zoe had grinned and kissed his cheek. “Good. You both deserve to have more friends.” She had finally let it drop after that, though she had still elbowed Evan each time his phone buzzed with another notification.

Evan has very pointedly Not Told either of the Murphys that he doesn’t exactly celebrate Christmas. It’s not that he thinks they’d judge him for his Jewish faith; it just seems like they’re exactly the kind of people who would insist that he Not Be Alone on Christmas and invite him to the dinner they’re having with their parents. He is absolutely not prepared to meet Mr. and Mrs. Murphy so soon after being set up on a surprise date with their son by their daughter – he can just imagine how that conversation would go.

As far as either of them know, he’s going to be around through the 24th, and then he’s going home to see his mom. She’s actually going on vacation with her new boyfriend, so Evan’s just going to stay on campus. He had actually been able to FaceTime with his mom every night during Hanukkah, so they could light their menorahs together, and that was better than anything he’d hoped would happen this year. He doesn’t really see the need to do anything else over the break, and is actually looking forward to getting to sleep in and catch up on some reading.

So it’s a bit of a surprise when Connor texts him on the 23rd and asks if he wants to come to the final performance of The Nutcracker the next day. Evan would have expected his family to be there, and says so, but Connor assures him that his parents have already seen it and the ticket would just go to waste otherwise.

Evan’s a bit suspicious about that last part – he had, in fact, looked up buying another ticket to see it again and been thoroughly disappointed to find that basically every performance was sold out – but he’s not about to turn down a chance to see Connor dance again. Connor tells him that he’ll leave the ticket at will call, and then asks if Evan can come to the stage door again after the show. The idea of waiting at the stage door by himself this time makes Evan’s stomach twist into a knot of nerves. He almost feels like he’s going to throw up by the time he gets to the theater for the matinee performance.

Thankfully, once the performance starts, he’s too distracted by watching the dancing to focus on the butterflies in his stomach. He doesn’t even have to worry about the story this time and is completely free to watch Connor as much as he wants. He makes sure to watch his face as much as his legs this time, and is struck by how well Connor portrays all the different emotions of each scene on his face. It’s breathtaking, and Evan is still somewhat in disbelief that this beautiful man is the same one who has been sending him ridiculous cat memes all week.

Evan checks his phone at intermission, just in time to see a new message from Connor.

_< <Can’t wait to see you after!>>_

It’s enough to settle Evan’s nerves, that small reassurance from Connor that he really does want to see him and he’s not going to be intruding. He still doesn’t completely understand why Connor wanted to see him today, rather than spend his first free time in weeks with his family, but it feels nice.

Another message pops up, this time just a string of Christmas tree and smiley face emojis. The last emoji in the string, however, is a kissing face, and that makes Evan’s heart leap into his throat.

They haven’t really talked, in all of their texting back and forth, about whether this is a friend-type relationship or maybe something more. Zoe had said she thought they would be good together, but they had both agreed during dinner that they didn’t want to jump into anything too hastily.

Is Connor planning to kiss him when he sees him? Should Evan plan to kiss him outside the stage door? Is that something Connor would want? What if it’s not? What if the emoji was just a typo and Connor really just wants to be friends and if Evan tries to kiss him it’s just going to be awkward and weird? What if Connor’s castmates see Evan trying to kiss Connor and laugh at him for thinking Connor would ever want that? Or what if he doesn’t kiss Connor and they laugh because Connor had told them he would?

Evan knows his thoughts are spiraling, and tries to stop it before it gets too out of control. He takes several deep breaths as the second act begins and tries to forget all about the possibility of kissing Connor. Amazingly, it gets easier the moment Connor returns to the stage, because it gives Evan something to focus on instead of the imaginary scenarios his brain is trying to conjure.

He focuses all his attention on Connor for the rest of the performance, and the lump in his throat is thankfully gone by the time the company takes their final bow to a roaring ovation. Evan stands with the rest of the audience as they applaud, and he’s sure he imagines it, but it seems like Connor looks directly at him and smiles before he leaves the stage.

Evan takes a moment in the lobby to collect himself before heading to the stage door, still slightly worried that he’s going to look like an idiot there by himself. Just like last time, there are a handful of other people already waiting, including one guy carrying a truly ridiculously huge bouquet of flowers. Evan stares at them, idly wondering where on earth the guy had stashed them during the performance, and then starts as he realizes that he probably should have brought Connor flowers. Cursing internally, he’s so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn’t realize someone is standing in front of him until there’s a light touch on his shoulder. Evan jumps and turns his head to see Connor’s worried expression. “You okay?” the taller man asks, his hand dropping back down to his side.

Evan watches that hand drop, wondering if he should take it, but then wrenches his thoughts back to Connor’s words. “Yeah, I, uh. Just got- distracted. Uh.” He smiles, feeling awkward. “Hi. Um. Connor.”

Connor’s expression relaxes into something closer to a smile as he responds, “Hi. Evan.” His hand moves towards Evan again and Evan half-reaches to shake it before he realizes Connor was actually trying to hug him. They both move somewhat uncertainly for a moment, each unsure where the other is trying to go, before Evan’s arms finally end up around Connor’s waist and Connor’s arm around Evan’s shoulders. The hug is brief, which Evan is thankful for, because it feels entirely too nice, pressed up against Connor like this.

A nervous laugh comes out of his throat as they break apart and he looks down, embarrassed. “Thanks for the last-minute ticket,” he says quietly. “I’m really glad I got to come see it again.”

“I’m glad you said yes,” is Connor’s simple response. Evan glances back up at him, seeing a slight smile now, but then he gets distracted by the feeling of Connor’s hand taking his.

Connor laces their fingers together and Evan lets out a shaky breath. This shouldn’t feel as momentous as it does – they’d held hands for a moment before Connor had delivered him into the taxi last time – but it certainly feels different.

Evan bites his lip as Connor squeezes his hand. “Do you want to get dinner again?” the dancer asks, and Evan frowns slightly, confused.

“Don’t you have to meet up with your family? I thought Zoe told me you guys were doing something tonight.”

Connor shrugs and grins. “I’d rather hang out with you than go to church with them. I’ve had about all the Christmas I can take this season.”

Evan laughs at that and then nods. “Sure, though I don’t think either of us can afford that fancy place without another gift card from Zoe.”

Rolling his eyes, Connor turns and starts walking down the sidewalk, tugging Evan along by their clasped hands. “No way. We’re going to my favorite.” Evan lets him lead the way, which turns out to only be three blocks from the theatre. Tucked in between a dentist’s office and a drugstore is a tiny noodle bar, front windows lit up in neon.

“I come here at least three times a week,” Connor says, his voice almost hesitant. “Is this…?”

Evan cuts him off quickly. “This is perfect. Way better than that other place.” Connor’s grin as he opens the door and walks inside is like a ray of sunshine, and Evan is hit with the realization that he _really_ likes this guy.

The menu is entirely in a language Evan doesn’t recognize, so he just lets Connor order for him. Somehow, he’s not surprised that Connor speaks – whatever language it is. Maybe Japanese? He makes a mental note to ask him later. Connor hesitates slightly while he’s paying, glancing at Evan quickly before finishing the transaction. After the cashier walks back into the kitchen, Connor says, “I ordered it to go. I hope that’s alright. I just…” He shrugs. “I really want to go home, and I need to ice my feet, so, um. Do you mind going back to my apartment?”

Evan stares at him for a moment before letting out an incredulous snort. “Do I mind? I’d love to.” Connor grins again and Evan can feel his heart clench inside his chest. A thought flickers through his mind of whether now would be the right moment to try kissing him, but the return of the cashier abruptly derails it.

It only takes a few minutes to get their food, and then it’s only another short walk to Connor’s apartment building. Connor apologizes at least twice as they climb the five flights of stairs up to his door, but Evan waves him off by pointing out that his own legs can’t possibly be as exhausted as Connor’s are right now.

Connor’s apartment is small, but cozy, decorated with all sorts of mismatched furniture and decor. He points Evan towards the kitchen before disappearing into his bedroom. Evan obediently finds them each silverware and then hesitantly settles on the loveseat, since the area that would normally be occupied by a kitchen table appears to be acting as a rehearsal space instead, complete with a short length of barre.

“Sorry, I don’t have people over to eat very often.” Evan looks up as Connor emerges from his room and gulps. Gone are his tattered hoodie and skinny jeans; instead, he’s now wearing shorts and an oversized t-shirt that says _“Get To The Pointe!”_ Evan snorts out a laugh at the shirt, distracted from staring at Connor’s mile-long legs, and Connor grins. “Christmas present from Zoe last year. She loves finding me the stupidest dance shirts possible.”

“That sounds like something she’d do.” Evan watches as Connor goes into the kitchen and pulls a bag of ice out of the freezer. “Do- Do you need any help?” he asks hesitantly.

Connor waves him off. “No, go ahead and eat. I just have to ice for a few minutes before I can really relax.” He jerks his chin towards the TV and adds, “You can pull up Netflix, if you want?”

Evan finds the remote and chooses an old episode of Parks and Rec by the time Connor walks over, now carrying a bucket filled with ice water. Somewhat to Evan’s disappointment, he settles into the chair off to the side, rather than joining Evan on the loveseat. Evan clamps down on the knot in his chest and tries to focus on the TV and his dinner, but it’s hard with Connor’s legs in his peripheral vision.

Connor spends a few minutes with his feet in the ice, eating his own noodles and laughing at the antics on screen. Once he’s done eating, he takes one foot out of the bath and starts massaging it. Evan quickly looks away, sure he can feel his cheeks flushing and internally berating himself for acting like a repressed Victorian idiot. Still, he watches from the corner of his eye as Connor carefully checks his feet over and then bandages a few spots, treating them with the utmost care. His feet are large, somewhat bony, but strong-looking, and Evan finds himself wondering if Connor might let him massage them for him one day.

Slamming that thought away, Evan jumps up from his seat and mumbles something about the bathroom before disappearing into it. His hands are shaking as he stares in the mirror, wondering what the hell is wrong with himself. He likes Connor, really likes him, but his brain just keeps thinking creepy things. He doesn’t even know if Connor wants to be more than friends! The hand-holding was nice, but Connor hasn’t made any attempts to do more than that. Evan curses their grown-up conversation about taking things slow, because now he just feels even more confused about what is going on between them.

Evan shuts his eyes and forces himself to take a few deep breaths, slowing his heart rate and calming his thoughts by focusing on the thing he knows for sure. He likes talking to Connor. He definitely wants to be friends with him. He likes holding his hand.

When he opens his eyes again, he feels a tiny bit better. He resolves that, before he goes home tonight, he will ask Connor where he sees this going, so he can settle it once and for all and just stop worrying about it. He quickly washes his hands and splashes a bit of water on his face, trying to get his blush to back off a bit. It only sort of works, but oh well.

When Evan comes back into the main room, he finds Connor sitting on the loveseat now, his bandaged feet propped up on the ottoman in front of him. He’s looking at the TV, but his expression is unfocused and his cheeks are tinged with pink. Hesitantly, Evan retakes his own seat, trying not to think about how the tight space means his whole side has to press up against Connor’s.

On the screen, April and Andy are doing something silly, but all Evan can focus on is Connor’s hand, resting on his thigh and so close to Evan’s own. He stares at it, willing himself to reach out and take it, but his muscles don’t seem to want to listen. His fingers twitch slightly but don’t move any closer. He liked holding Connor’s hand outside the theatre, and on the walk to the restaurant, but now it seems like the hardest thing in the world. Evan bites his lip, trying to keep his breathing calm as he starts overthinking it again.

Until suddenly, Connor’s hand is the one moving, and now it’s resting on Evan’s own thigh, gripping his own hand tightly, their fingers interlaced. His gaze jerks up to find Connor looking at him now, leaning closer to him, and.

Oh.

Connor’s lips are soft, softer than Evan had imagined. Evan barely has time to register that fact and then start thinking about how gross his own lips must feel, all chapped and torn up from how often he bites them, before Connor’s pulling away again.

Connor’s cheeks are properly red now, and he only looks at Evan for a moment before he drops his gaze.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “Just, um, you know.” His free hand waves vaguely at the wall over their heads. “Mistletoe.”

Evan looks up only to find Connor’s phone, perched on the edge of the shelf above them, with a picture of the aforementioned plant displayed on the screen. He stares blankly at it for a moment before a giggle bubbles its way up out of his chest.

He immediately tries to stifle it, but one hand is still clutched in Connor’s grip and the other is flailing about uncoordinatedly as he’s still trying to process what just happened. What comes out of his mouth is half-giggle, half-snort, which is probably super undignified. Connor’s still staring at the floor, but Evan can see his shoulders tense at the noise. He starts to pull his hand away, but Evan stubbornly tightens his grip.

Without easy access to Connor’s mouth, Evan settles for the next best thing and leans back in to kiss his cheek. Connor’s gaze jerks up to meet his, and Evan smiles at him, feeling uncharacteristically giddy.

“I- I was trying to figure out how to do that, myself,” he admits tentatively. “Never even thought of mistletoe, though. Nice one.”

Connor’s posture relaxes again at that. “I wanted to have an out, in case you… didn’t like it,” he admits.

“Clearly you’ve never seen yourself,” Evan teases gently. “I spent the whole second act this afternoon trying to decide if I was going to kiss you at the stage door.” He can feel his cheeks flush at that admission, but Connor’s smile widens, so it’s worth it.

“What, already moved on from staring at me when I’m dancing?” Connor’s tone is light and teasing, and Evan bumps their shoulders together, blushing harder.

“No, of course I was still doing that,” he mumbles.

Connor just grins before leaning in and capturing Evan’s lips in another kiss. This time he lingers, and Evan manages to get his free hand up to cradle the back of his neck before he can pull away. Connor’s hand pulls out of his, but only so Connor can wrap both arms around Evan’s waist, so Evan thinks he doesn’t mind.

They’re interrupted by Connor’s phone buzzing and promptly falling off the shelf onto Evan’s head. Evan yelps and pulls back, rubbing at the spot while Connor swears and grabs his phone. “Shit, sorry, I totally forgot that was…”

His voice trails off as he looks at the text that just popped up. Evan leans in, curious, as Connor rolls his eyes. “Zoe wants to know if you’re going to let me out of bed long enough so I can still have dinner with her and our parents tomorrow.”

Evan lets out an involuntary squeak of embarrassment and snatches Connor’s phone out of his hand. That is, indeed, what Zoe’s text says, along with way too many winking and laughing emojis. Horrified, Evan looks from the message to Connor and back, sure his face is bright red now.

Connor takes pity on him, retrieving his phone and kissing him on the cheek at the same time. “Don’t worry,” he reassures him. “I don’t tell Zoe anything about my sex life. Or, well, lack thereof.”

Evan watches as he sends Zoe a mix of middle finger and Christmas tree emojis back, followed by a message that simply reads _< <c u tmrw>>_. Zoe hates text speak, so Evan knows Connor’s just trying to annoy her into leaving him alone. He laughs and reclaims Connor’s hand as he sets his phone aside.

“I- I wouldn’t, um, I mean-” Evan can’t figure out how to say what he means. He bites his lip again, trying to focus. “I just, if you wanted, I could, I mean, I- I’d like t-to-” He groans softly and hides his face against Connor’s shoulder. Connor squeezes his hand gently, and it gives him the push to finish his thought, even if it’s muffled by Connor’s shirt.

“I’d like to stay over, if you don’t mind.”

His position means he can feel it, hear it, when the breath catches in Connor’s throat. He sits back up, hurriedly adding at a way-too-loud volume, “Not sex!” He winces and lowers his voice. “I just mean, I like being around you and my apartment feels super lonely this time of year which is stupid because I don’t even celebrate Christmas I just don’t really want to be by myself and I like being with you but I’m totally not ready for sex I mean we’ve only hung out twice but I’d like to just stay and sleep and maybe make you pancakes in the morning?”

Evan knows he’s rambling, and he’s not even sure that what he’s saying is understandable, but Connor’s got a soft smile on his face, which seems good. He leans in to kiss Evan again once he finally shuts up, which also seems good, so Evan starts to breathe somewhat normally again.

“I like pancakes,” Connor says simply when he pulls away. “I like you too,” he adds after a moment, “though maybe I should have said that part first,” which startles another laugh out of Evan.

“I’ll make you as many pancakes as you want,” he says softly, smiling widely for a moment before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
